The Cullen Brothers
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Porque las chicas del Forks High School tenían que soportar verlos y no poder acercarseles. Que piensan los humanos del instituto de los misteriosos hermanos Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Viñeta.


_**Disclaimer:**__All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I do it just for fun._

Los hermanos Cullen

|Midori Cullen|

Desde la carretera, un lujoso auto plateado se dirige al estacionamiento del común Instituto de Forks. Resalta notablemente entre los demás coches. Todos lo reconocen inmediatamente. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Es un Volvo.

Todos saben quienes viajan dentro. Nadie más que ellos posee un auto así.

Del fabuloso automóvil bajan cinco personas. Dos chicas y tres jóvenes.

Las muchachas se despiden de los chicos y se desvían hacia el pasillo del área oeste.

Los tres que quedan caminan silenciosamente hacia sus salones. Silenciosamente hasta que el más fornido de todos comenta algo que nadie llega a escuchar, causando que el menor le lance un buen zape, mientras el chico rubio los observa con diversión.

Por todo el pasillo retumba la ruda carcajada del mayor de cabellos rizado y oscuro.

El de cabellos bronce le lanza una mirada envenenada y se desvía del grupo. Ya llegó a su aula de clases. _Biología._

Todas las muchachas del instituto lo saben. Algunas afortunadas tienen varias clases con él. La mayoría sabe su horario de memoria.

Unas cuantas han sido lo suficientemente valientes para hablarle. Sin embargo él no parece estar interesado en hacer vida social con nadie del pequeño pueblo.

Es más, no ha entablado una charla decente con nadie de allí más que con sus propios hermanos adoptivos… y claro, _la chica nueva del instituto._ En cierta forma, las jovencitas de Forks le tienen bastante envidia. La nueva adquisición del lugar, llamada _Bella_ si mal no lo recuerdan, es bonita, tiene algo que atrae la atención de todos los chicos, es muy popular y no parece tener ningún problema con las materias o los exámenes. Y más importante, Edward Cullen le habla y habría que ver la forma en que la mira. Ella acarrea toda su atención. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la hija del jefe de policía? ¿Por qué no ellas?

Doblando la esquina, los otros dos aun siguen hablando. El musculoso se ríe. Su risa es inconfundible y atronadora. _Explosiva y contagiosa_.

El joven es amedrentador, si. Todos lo saben. Ellas también. Pero sin embargo hay algo en su rostro cuando ríe que les da una absurda confianza. Algo que les dice que, en realidad, el más amistoso de los tres y el menos atemorizador, es, irónicamente, él.

Él es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un gran oso.

Cuando llegan a la mitad del pasillo del área este, el otro, el rubio, se detiene. Se despide con un gesto de la mano y parece que le susurra algo al más alto. Aunque sus labios parecen no moverse, se oye algo en el aire parecido al soplo del viento pero que suena como el susurro de las palabras amortiguado y silencioso.

El de cabellos oscuros frunce el ceño en dirección del rubio, parece que si le dijo algo, pues de repente, el de cabello rizado está molesto.

El de cabellera dorada sigue su camino hacia el aula de Historia. Rehúye notablemente cualquier tipo de persona y se aleja de todos. Es como si la doliera el solo tener cerca de cualquier alumno.

En fin, todos saben eso. Los hombres prefieren no acercarse a menos de 5 metros y solo si es estrictamente necesario.

¿Quién se atrevería a acercarse a aquel joven de mirada huraña y amenazadora?

Si es obvio que él no desea la compañía de nadie de allí. Él los ignora olímpicamente. Y si hasta parece que los odiara.

Y a pesar de eso, las jovencitas con más coraje han intentado entablar una conversación decente con el muchacho más de una vez. O le han seguido a sus clases desde atrás, tratando de no llamar su atención demasiado. Asustadas de que quizás él se enfade con ellas y les dirija una de sus miradas más hostiles.

No sería la primera vez, ni mucho menos las última…

Pero es que hay algo en él que las llama.

Hay una sensación de paz interna cuando se está cerca de él.

¿Por qué alejarse cuando se siente tan bien estar a su alrededor?

Tal vez porque a él no le agrada que ella revoloteen cerca suyo. ¿Por qué las odia?

Ellas no lo saben y dudan algún día poder averiguarlo.

Por ahora, se conforman con ver su melena dorada moverse cada vez que camina y sus ojos del mismo color observarlas de vez en cuando.

Aunque esos ojos muestran solo rechazo.

Y es que los tres son imposibles. Ellas saben que nunca tendrán la más mínima oportunidad con ninguno de ellos.

Los hijos del doctor Cullen son demasiado para aquel pueblito donde el sol solo aparece en las mañanas.

Pero ellas son felices ya que al menos pueden observarlos, aunque sea desde lejos, todos los días.

¿Quién más tiene ese privilegio?

* * *

_... si, es raro... pero bueno. Ni siquiera sé que es... creo que es una viñeta. Porque es demasiado extenso para ser un drabble (hasta quinientas palabras) ya que este es de 808 palabras... asi que no llega a las mil minimas para ser un one-shot... bien. Dejemoslo en viñeta y ya._

_Más raro es como me "vino la inspiración" o sea, escuchando el theme de Itachi *cara de "que rara que soy"*_

_En fin... aprovecho que estoy publicando esto para dejarles el link hacia el elogio que escribió la hermana gemela de Stephanie (tambien conocida como daddy's Little Cannibal) el cual me lo facilitó Estrella Black._

_Para los que no sepan la tragica noticia, el 8 de Abril Stephanie fallació en un fatidico accidente automovilistico, en el cual se vio implicado un hombre ebrio._

_Cuando vamos a aprender... *suspiro* Es una perdida enorme, ya qye Daddy's era una ficker estupenda y tenia una imaginacion inigualable._

_Espero que decidan pasarse. tambien hay algo del elogio en el profile de Estrella. Pueden encontrarla en mis autores favoritos. Tambien les recomendaria que leyesen alguna de las historias que Estrella ha traducido de Daddy's. No se avn a arrepentir. Ella era magnifica._

http : // www. fanfiction. net/ s / 5050494 / 3 / Rosalies_ Cafe_ (quiten los espacio para poder accder)_

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuidense mucho,_

_**Midori**  
_


End file.
